Multiple Internet of Things (IoT) protocols currently exist for communications in IoT networks. IoT network generally refers to a network of interconnected things or devices, which are embedded with sensors, software, network connectivity, and electronics that enable them to collect and exchange data. The various IOT devices typically communicate with different types of protocols. One example IoT protocol is the message queuing telemetry transport (MQTT) protocol. The MQTT protocol allows a specific action to be performed on an identified resource. However, currently, network switching devices can neither track the communications between IoT devices nor identify a particular device as an IoT device. Thus, network switching devices cannot perform any special actions to the particular device.